


To dance among the stars

by MiraHerondale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I swear, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and relationship, bit of angst, bulling, closet, family stuff, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes es un aplicado estudiante de preuniversitario, y un excelente bailarín de ballet. Greg Lestrade es un no tan aplicado estudiante de preuniversitario con amor por los problemas. Cuando sus mundos chocan... las cosas empiezan a cambiar.<br/>Ballet! Mycroft  BadBoy! Lestrade<br/>Pre Uni AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bang my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



> Dedicado a mi querida Elizabettablack por su cumpleaños.
> 
> Felicidades, cielo!
> 
> Espero que te guste 3
> 
> A todos los demás, bienvenidos a este nuevo long-fic mystrade. Nos vemos muy pronto.

—Muy bien todos. Mañana empezaremos con los ensayos para el ejercicio final —la mujer con las mallas y los calentadores en los pies se giró después de terminar de estirar en la barra. Cuando se enderezó, una vez terminó la flexión sobre su pierna derecha que lo había dejado torcido, vio como se pasaba la muñequera por la frente, quitándose el sudor. El cabello oscuro estaba recogido aún en el artístico moño de siempre —. Estoy muy orgullosa de vuestro rendimiento, ¡pero no descuidéis vuestros exámenes! Las matemáticas o la física son tan necesarias como cualquier cosa, y muchos de vosotros estáis a punto de entrar en la universidad... —se oyeron unos cuantos sonidos disconformes con la idea, y ella sonrió de vuelta —. Menos quejarse y más estudiar, chicos. Muy buen trabajo. Nos veremos de nuevo el Lunes. Mycroft, quiero hablar contigo un momento antes de que te vayas.

La chica a su lado se le quedó mirando. Era morena, con la cara ligeramente redonda. No lo suficiente para hacer que pareciera una muñeca antigua, pero sí para suavizar sus facciones. Estaba arqueando una ceja.

—Te quedas una hora más, ¿no?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Es Viernes ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer un Viernes por la tarde?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba de su bolsa una chaqueta y un vestido. Se pasó la prenda por la cabeza, luchando para pasar brazos y cabeza todo a una, y con un chasquido de la lengua, decidió ayudarla tirando de él hacia abajo. La cinta que ajustaba la cintura alta se quedó enganchada (como siempre), a la altura de su pecho. Ahora era su turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías empezar a pensar en comprarte cosas con cremalleras. No es como si por mucho insistir, eso —dijo, con una sonrisa, señalando su busto— fuera a bajar.

—Si no te conociera, tendrías la marca de mi mano en tu cara grabada para la eternidad, Mycroft Holmes.

—Suerte que me conoces, entonces.

Una vez se acomodó el vestido, se pasó las mangas de la chaqueta por los brazos, y se colgó la bolsa al hombro. Sus pies ya se encontraban cómodamente alojados en unas bailarinas.

—Adiós, bicho raro.

La chica le revolvió los rizos pelirrojos y le dio un suave empujón, lanzándole un beso desde la puerta.

—Hasta mañana, Anthea.

Abrió su bolsa y sacó su botellín de agua para dar un trago. La alarma de su teléfono decía que tenía que haberse hidratado hacía, por lo menos, un cuarto de hora. Se acercó a Diana, la profesora, que estaba mirando también su teléfono. Sus dedos se movían por la pantalla, y la luz blanca iluminaba la suave sonrisa de sus labios. Parecía coger el aparato casi con ternura. Mycroft se fijó en sus manos, buscando la señal que sin duda le daría la razón, e hizo una mueca satisfecha cuando la encontró.

Diana se giró para mirarle, dejando el móvil dentro de su bolso, también. El aula de danza, forrada de espejos, se había quedado vacía para entonces.

—Felicidades.

Ella parpadeó, repentinamente sorprendida por la inesperada palabra, pero poco a poco sus mejillas fueron adoptando un ligero tono rosado mientras sus dedos acariciaban con reverencia el anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña perla engarzada, rodeada de fragmentos de diamante más pequeños que un guijarro. Podía parecer un anillo de compromiso de lo más modesto, y sin duda podría serlo. Mycroft no tenía conocimientos de joyería. Pero debía admitir que quién fuera el afortunado joven, tenía un muy buen gusto. Ese anillo era todo ella: sencillo y brillante.

—Gracias, Mycroft —respondió. Después, llevó una mano al cajón de la mesa. Había todo tipo de trastos allí dentro. Un rollo de celo, vendajes, tijeras, memorias externas, discos de música, y algún paquete de pañuelos. De él sacó un CD en blanco, sin cubierta. Simplemente ponía "SHAKE IT MIX.3". Se lo entregó —. Matthew me ha dado esto para ti. Dice que éste te gustará. ¿Tienes la copia de las llaves para cerrar cuando te vayas?

—Por supuesto. Y agradécele el disco. Siempre me consigue unas buenas listas.

Tomó el CD on cuidado, y cuando le dio la vuelta, había un smile pintado en el reverso de la caja de plástico, dibujado en permanente negro junto a un pulgar hacia arriba. El smile le guiñaba un ojo. No pudo evitar reírse, meneando la cabeza.

—Mycroft, hay una feria de danza dentro de un par de semanas. Me gustaría que fueras. Hay academias con convenios en distintas universidades que becan a sus alumnos, o que ofrecen programas flexibles de adaptación a cada estudiante. He pensado que si quieres seguir con esto, serían una buena opción. Tienes un talento increíble —dijo, pasándole también un tríptico informativo de la feria. Mycroft lo ojeó rápidamente, repentinamente interesado. Más por las academias de horario flexible que por la promesa de una beca. Además de ballet, la feria ofrecía un hueco a escuelas de street dance, hip hop, danza folclórica y todo tipo de disciplina —. Además, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo...

Mycroft alzó la ceja, mirándola con expectación.

—Tienes muchísimo potencial, Mycroft. Pero la disciplina no lo es todo en el baile, y tengo la sensación de que falta algo... Me gustaría que intentaras reforzar la parte más plástica.

El chico parpadeó. Ahora era su turno de sentirse confundido.

—Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero me temo que no te acabo de seguir.

Ella suspiró.

—La danza es un arte, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Y las artes son una dualidad de la disciplina y la expresividad. Hay una parte importante que tiene gran peso en todo lo que hacemos dentro de esa rama. La diferencia entre dejar que las canciones te mezan y resolver una matriz inversa.

Mycroft dejó que el aire saliera de sus pulmones en un suspiro cansado.

—Sentimiento.

—Sentimiento —asintió ella –. Llevas en esto dos años, y no he visto mejor bailarín que tú. Pero siento que estás reprimiendo una parte de ti, y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué —la vio apretar los labios, y mientras él seguía observando el CD con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando—. Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, aunque se trate de algo personal, puedes hacerlo conmigo. No soy una especialista, pero se me da bien escuchar.

El chico asintió, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Dobló el tríptico y lo metió dentro de la caja del CD para no perderlo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias, Diana.

—No se merecen, cielo —la mano suave de la profesora le apretó el hombro. A Mycroft siempre le había parecido que Diana era como su segunda madre. A todos los trataba como si fueran sus hijos, y cuidaba de ellos como tal.

La mujer tomó su bolsa, y con una última despedida, dejó a Mycroft solo en la habitación de los espejos.

* * *

El humo del cigarrillo subió por delante de su cara, y no pudo evitar toser cuando una buena cantidad de él entró de nuevo de forma inesperada mientras se reía.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Palabra de Boy Scout, Greg. Se la tragó entera.

El chico en cuestión hizo una mueca de repugnancia, fingiendo arcadas.

—¿Como iba nadie a tragarse una salchicha entera sin masticar? No me seas bestia, Anderson.

—Hay un video, si no me crees. Míralo —retó el chico. El acné en su cara empezaba a desaparecer, no sin dejar marcas que dejaran constancia de su paso por su piel —. Ese tío está como una regadera. Por cierto, se agotaron las entradas para el concierto de _Skrillex_ , ¿lo sabías?

Greg maldijo.

—No jodas. Quería conseguirme una en cuanto cobrara este mes.

—Pues no hay suerte. Se terminaron en una hora. ¡Puf! ¡Nada! Ni que las regalaran.

Greg se rascó la ceja, chasqueando la lengua antes de suspirar. Llevaba años detrás de una entrada para uno de esos conciertos, y el viaje de fin de curso a Tomorrowland parecía no llegar jamás.

Acababan de salir del bar al que iban todos los viernes por la tarde a tomar algo y discutir de cómo pasarían el fin de semana. Anderson estaba con Sally que, bajo el agarre de su brazo alrededor de su cintura, observaba sin móvil sin prestarles demasiada atención. Era ridículo lo muy a juego que iban ambos, los dos vestidos en cuero y tela vaquera, con camisetas deportivas de chandal bajo las cazadoras. Desde que empezaron a salir, se habían vuelto siameses, y la batuta parecía estar en la mano de la chica. Si ella decía verde, verde se hacía. Si decía de ir al cine, se iba al cine. Se podía imaginar como iban las cosas en el ámbito privado.

—¿Habéis mirado ya alguna universidad?

Anderson negó con la cabeza, y Sally se limitó a hacer un sonido de negación, sin dejar de mover los pulgares para contestar los mensajes que le llegaban. Greg dio otra calada al cigarro mientras giraban de la avenida principal de Picadilly, a una de las calles del interior.

— ¿Y tú, Seb?

Greg se giró para mirar tras él. Al fondo del grupo estaba Sebastian Wilkes. Era un año más mayor que ellos, de la misma que Greg, pues al igual que él, había tenido que repetir un curso (aunque bajo circunstancias completamente distintas), y se había acoplado a su grupo. No era un mal tío, pero a Greg no le caía especialmente bien. Si se había juntado con él, era porque era el único en el curso de su edad.

—Había pensado en ponerme a trabajar, pero mi viejo quiere que haga ADE. Parece que no le queda claro que las matemáticas no son mi fuerte.

—Venga hombre. No nos tomes por idiotas. Regateas hasta para pagar una cerveza —cortó Sally, por fin saliendo de la absorción de su móvil —. Suspendes matemáticas porque en lugar de estudiar y trabajar te la pasas pelándotela como un mandril.

—Ahí me has pillado, Donovan —respondió Sebastian, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo un gesto obsceno con su lengua. Sally sacó su dedo medio a pasear a modo de respuesta.

Meneó la cabeza, incrédulo al pensar que esos dos estarían en la universidad el año siguiente.

Bueno, no eran muy distintos de él.

—¿Y tú, Leslelo? ¿Ya sabes qué harás de tu vida?

—Entraré en la policía y detendré a mamones como tú, Seb —respondió, con una sonrisa torcida. Tiró la colilla del cigarrillo a un charco y se detuvo de golpe. Sebastian saltó sobre su espalda, pillándole desprevenido, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, tratando de ahogarle, entre risas.

—Pero que cabroncete estás hecho, Leslelo.

Greg tosió, intentando quitárselo de encima, y fue entonces cuando volvió a notar lo que le había detenido. Ese golpeteo. Ese ruido.

Cogió los antebrazos de Seb y tiró de ellos, tratando de aflojar el agarre de Seb, que se reía desde encima de él, las piernas agarradas a su cintura para no caerse. Dio un traspiés mientras intentaba sacárselo de encima, y dio de bruces con una ventana. Al otro lado había una sala forrada en parquet y espejos. El primer pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza fue el de una discoteca, pero se corrigió rápidamente. Si ni fuera por la música que sonaba en el interior, la habría acertado a la primera. Era un estudio de ballet. Y en el interior solo había una persona, dando vueltas y haciendo movimientos que Greg solo había visto hacer los dibujos animados. No imaginaba a ninguna persona lo suficientemente elástica como para poder hacer eso sin llegar a lesionarse permanentemente alguna parte del cuerpo.

Su cara empezó a ponerse roja cuando el suministro de aire no fue suficiente.

—Ah, el estudio de ballet ¡Eh, chicos! ¡El nuevo fetiche de Greggy! —gritó Sebastian, que saltó de la espalda de Greg, muerto de asco cuando éste le lleno al brazo de babas, en un intento por sacárselo de encima.

Greg empezó a respirar de nuevo, y se permitió el tiempo justo para darle una colleja a Sebastian antes de volver a pegar la cabeza a la pequeña ventana, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su cara a modo de visera, tratando de ver algo en el interior con un poco más de claridad.

Si no se equivocaba, lo que estaba sonando en el interior era David Guetta. El disco nuevo, nada menos.

La figura que se movía en el interior parecía hacerlo impulsada con la música, como si fuera un títere de trapo dirigido por una mano invisible. Cada paso estaba coordinado con un golpe de la música, la velocidad de los desplazamientos siguiendo las de la música. Hubo un momento en que pensó que se trataba de una chica, hasta que se puso frente al espejo. tenía los ojos cerrados, pero el pelo corto y las líneas anchas y duras de su cuerpo eran sin duda masculinas, incluso a través de la suciedad del cristal. Frunció el ceño. Ignoraba que los chicos pudieran hacer _ballet_. Que pudieran _moverse_ así.

Jesús, él parecía de goma.

_Bang my head against the wall_  
_Though I feel light headed, now I know I will not fall_  
_I will rise above it all_  
_Found what I was searching for_  
_Though I feel light headed_  
_I should have failed, and nailed the floor_  
_Instead I rose above it all_

—Te gustan con mallas, eh cabrón.

—Shhh, cállate —espetó, dando un codazo. El sonido de una queja tras él fue bastante satisfactorio.

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Bang my head against the wall_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Instead I rose above it all_  
_(Bang my head against the wall)_

Greg estaba completamente absorvido por lo que veía. Sus ojos recorrían las piernas enfundadas en los _leggins_ (no mallas) del chico, en la forma en la que contorneaban perfectamente el músculo y permitían seguir la contracción y relajación que sufrían con cada movimiento. Los salvajes rizos pelirrojos, iluminados por los fluorescentes, rebotaban de un lado a otro cuando se movía. En uno de los saltos, no pudo evitar contener la respiración pensando que esa vez se caería, pero aterrizó suavemente sobre la punta del pie y comenzó a girar como una batidora, echando la espalda hacia atrás, arqueándose como una jota invertida, con los brazos extendidos para equilibrarse. La pirueta que hizo para recuperarse fue otra de las cosas que le apretó el corazón, y maldijo el polvo por no permitirle disfrutar del espectáculo en toda su belleza porque, aunque Greg nunca jamás lo admitiera en público, aquello era una puta pasada.

_I have broken wings_  
_I keep trying, keep trying_  
_No one get out_  
_Oh I'm flying, oh I'm flying_

Se le abrieron los ojos y se echó hacia atrás de golpe, asustado cuando el chico quedó de cara a la ventana, levantándose de una pirueta. Había abierto los ojos y los había visto, asustándose también, seguro. Lo último que vio antes de separarse fue cómo caía al suelo, y se sintió culpable de haber sido la causa de la caída.

—Chicos, me parece que Greg se nos ha enamorado —anunció Seb, aún con una mano frotándose en estómago, donde el codo de Greg había impactado.

— ¿Y quién es la afortunada? —preguntó Sally, zafándose de Anderson lo suficiente como para ponerse en la posición en la que antes había estado Greg, solo para ver en el interior — Estooooo... Puede que me equivoque pero, ¿ese no es Mycroft Holmes?

—Espera, ¿qué?

De repente los tres corrieron a pelear por su sitio en la ventana, pero una cortina había sido corrida sobre ella, demasiado gruesa como para adivinar algo detrás, aún con la luz del cuarto. La música se detuvo de repente, y las luces se apagaron.

— ¡Era Mycroft Holmes, lo juro por Dios! —exclamó Sally, riéndose.

—Menudo marica —dijo Seb, aún intentando ver a través de la cortina, como si tuviera poderes especiales que le permitieran ver a través de la tela —. El ballet es cosa de mujeres.

—Entonces tú tardas, Wilkes —Anderson sonrió en su dirección, sacando su móvil como si fuera un revólver y él un pistolero —. En todo el instituto tiene que haber alguien para confirmarlo. Alguien debe saber dónde se mete Holmes por las tardes. ¿Quizá algún amigo?

— ¿De verdad crees que ese snob rarito tiene _amigos_?

Greg miraba a sus propios amigos como si no los conociera. Vale, quizá de ser alguien que no le cayera especialmente bien, se habría reído. Pero no podía burlarse de alguien que se movía así. No podía. Y mucho menos él, que parecía un pato borracho cuando intentaba bailar en la discoteca.

—Oh, mira Sally. Greg se muere por revolcarse con Micky ¿Para probar la elasticidad de esas mallas, quizá?

—Vete a la mierda, Seb —espetó de nuevo, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo.

Había una visión que no se iba de su cabeza, y era el chico (supuestamente Mycroft Holmes), bailando en leggins. Unos muy ajustados leggins... _Está bien, Greg. Suficiente. Mente en blanco. Además, ¿desde cuando te gusta Mycroft Holmes?_

_Quizá desde que le viste bailar en esos leggins._

Vale. Definitivamente, los leggins tenían un algo.

Con el ceño fruncido, se quedó mirando el edificio. La ventana parecía de un bajo, y el edificio no era muy largo. No cubría ni la mitad de la manzana, a juzgar por el tipo de ladrillo. Dirigió una última mirada a sus amigos, muy concentrados en chismorrear como para darse cuenta de lo que él hacía. Se mordió el labio y sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, volvió sobre sus pasos, regresando a Picadilly. Siguió la esquina del edificio, sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento. El estudio de baile debía estar en toda la planta baja, así que la entrada daría sin duda a la avenida... Tenía que ser así...

* * *

Se puso unos pantalones sobre los leggins y cogió la bolsa con el resto de su ropa, antes de salir a toda prisa, maldiciendo. A penas le dio tiempo de cerrar la cortina antes de sacar el CD del reproductor, apagar las luces y salir cojeando del estudio, cerrando la puerta tras él. idiota, estúpido idiota... Tenía que haber cerrado las cortinas antes de empezar. Más de una vez se había olvidado de la ventana que daba al callejón trasero, pero nunca había pasado nada. Hasta ese día.

Haber visto _esa_ cara en el cristal...

Y para colmo, su tobillo estaba torcido. Si no lo trataba se le hincharía. Y la inflamación no le dejaría bailar en unos días.

Inadmisible.

Se apresuró a bajar la avenida de Picadilly Circus, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba las zapatillas puestas. Su tobillo le ardía cuando apoyaba el pie para correr, suplicando que bajara el ritmo. Algunos de los peatones le miraban raro, sorprendidos por su extraña combinación de traje de baile y ropa de calle. Se acercó al filo de la acera y alzó la mano para pedir un taxi, justo en el momento en que una conocida voz hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¡Eh! ¡Mycroft! ¡Mycroft Holmes! ¡Espera!

Se subió corriendo al asiento trasero del taxi, tirando la bolsa a los asientos.

—32 de Mayfair Terrace, por favor.

El taxista arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por la distancia, pero no discutió. El automóvil se puso en movimiento, y se mantuvo hundido en el asiento cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio la figura de Greg Lestrade, con una cazadora de cuero y el pelo revuelto observaba la ventanilla, intentando ver a través del cristal.

Dobló las piernas y se desató la zapatilla para poder empezar a vendarse el pie. La venda al menos reduciría la inflamación durante un tiempo y le haría sentir más cómodo hasta que se pudiera poner pomada y lo dejara en reposo para que bajara por sí misma.

Maldito Lestrade.


	2. Don't Stop the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Stop the Party — The Black Eyed Peas
> 
> ATENCIÓN: USO no consentido de drogas no explícito.

Cuando llegó a casa, ya era entrada la tarde. A esa hora, lo normal habría sido que estuviera cambiándose de ropa y pensando en verse con Anthea en la discoteca, pero lo cierto era que no le apetecía nada salir. Con el tobillo hinchado como lo tenía tampoco iba a poder bailar, de todas formas. Y para estar de sujeta vasos en la barra no pensaba pagar el precio de la entrada. Por mucho que Anthea insistiera en que le acompañara.

Sacó las llaves de su mochila, oyendo como el taxista se marchaba por la carretera. Debía estar contento. Le había cobrado una barbaridad solo por llevarle a casa. Mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura, volvió a recordar por qué había vuelto en taxi.

_Maldito Lestrade._

Cerró la verja y cojeó hasta la siguiente puerta, sintiendo destellos de dolor cada vez que apoyaba el pie. Todo su pensamiento, de repente, centrado en que no fuera una lesión. Si solo era un esguince, se iría en unos días, la inflamación bajaría en cosa de horas y podría volver a bailar el lunes... aunque se quedaría sin practicar las piruetas.

_Maldito Lestrade._

—¡Estoy en casa!

El silencio en respuesta y la ausencia del coche de sus padres le dijo que estaba solo en la casa. Genial. Así no tendría a su madre echándosele encima preguntando por qué llegaba tarde y qué demonios se había hecho en el pie...

Una mujer de cabello rubio canoso salió de una de las habitaciones, con un trapo en las manos. Dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría. Ataque maternal en tres, dos...

—¡Micky! Es muy tarde, ¿perdiste el tren? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pie? —exclamó, horrorizada mientras se le acercaba. La mujer olía a aceite de freír y a patatas, además del sutil perfume de lirios del valle que le habían regalado las navidades pasadas. Sus manos frías le cogieron las mejillas, examinando su cara y luego llenándole de besos.

Vale, eso era más que suficiente.

—¡Mamá!

Luchó por apartarse, zafándose de ella como pudo. Maldijo cuando se posó sobre el tobillo, dando un salto hacia atrás para evitar caerse y recuperar el equilibrio. La bolsa estuvo a punto de desequilibrarle, pero por suerte, eso no sucedió. Impactó contra los cojines, la bolsa cayendo sobre su regazo. hizo una mueca por la postura, y escuchó los pasos apresurados que bajaban las escaleras de madera desde el piso de arriba. Las pezuñas de un perro corriendo tras ellas resonaron en su cabeza igual que una condena. Cerró los ojos, gruñendo, y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo mullido del sofá.

—¿Te has caído? ¿Necesitas hielo? —preguntó su madre, su atención desviada hacia el tobillo de Mycroft en el momento en el que éste se quejó por el dolor.

—¿Fatcroft se ha caído? —preguntó la infantil voz de un rió tras él. Una mano le tiró del pelo cuando un crío de once años asomó por detrás del respaldo del asiento.

—Sherlock, ¿qué hemos hablado de ese tipo de palabras?

—Sí, mami —Mycroft casi podía ver como el niño ponía los ojos en blanco —¿ _Mycroft_  se ha caído?

Maldijo y trató de levantarse para empujar a su hermano menor lejos de él, cuando un enrome cerrojo cobrizo aterrizó sobre su estómago, dejándole sin aire. Una de sus patas se clavó en mitad de su estómago y la otra sobre su entrepierna mientras el animal meneaba la cola, feliz de tenerle de vuelta. Para colmo, su cara tardó nada y menos en llenarse de babas. Babas de perro. Babas para nada higiénicas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Prefería no pensar dónde podría haber metido el chico la boca últimamente, o pasaría de tener arcadas a vomitar, sin pasar por la casilla de salida.

¿Acaso era el día de "agrede-fisicamente-a-Mycroft"? Porque en el calendario no lo ponía, desde luego.

Notó unos dedos fríos sobre su tobillo hinchado, a través del vendaje, y tuvo que luchar consigo mismo muy ferozmente para evitar dar una patada a su madre. Realmente, realmente, él no necesitaba que le tocaran el pie justo ahora. ¿Era mucho pedir que le permitieran coger una bolsa de guisantes congelados de la cocina y le dejaran en paz unas horas?

Al menos su padre aún no estaba en casa...

_Maldito Lestrade, Maldito Lestrade… Maldito, maldito, maldito…_

Y ahora iba a perderse también la feria de libros que había el domingo en la ciudad. Porque de ninguna manera iban a llevarle sus padres, muchas gracias. Simplemente, perfecto.

Intentó apartar al perro sin hacerle daño, tomando su pecho con las manos y empujándole con suavidad hacia atrás, pero éste parecía empecinado en su labor de llenar la cara de Mycroft con apestosas babas calientes, empujando y estirando el cuello, lanzando la lengua en un intento desesperado de parecer una serpiente. Igual que si fuese su único propósito en la vida. Reparó en el pañuelo negro con calaveras pintadas con corrector líquido que llevaba atado al cuello, e hizo una mueca. Pobre animal.

— ¡Barbaroja, deja a Mycroft! Ve a jugar con Will, anda —lo azuzó su madre.

Violet Holmes era una mujer amante de los animales en circunstancias normales, pero al igual que al mayor de sus hijos, a veces simplemente no eran las más oportunas criaturas. El perro de pronto desistió en su intento de embadurnar la cara de Mycroft, y dio un ladrido feliz antes de saltar del sofá en un movimiento que los saltadores de trampolín envidiarían. Luego se dio a la fuga rápidamente, las zarpas rascando el parquet. Sherlock saltó por encima del sofá, sin consideración ninguna por su hermano, y rodó antes de hacer lo mismo que el perro. Se puso en pie al llegar al suelo y se recolocó el parche de juguete que llevaba en el ojo derecho antes de mirar a su madre, exasperado.

— _Sherlock_ , mamá. Will es un nombre tonto. Los piratas no se llaman  _Will_  —justificó, muy serio. Luego le sacó la lengua a Mycroft, y salió corriendo detrás de Barbaroja — ¡A las jarcias, marineros de agua dulce!

—¡No se corre por casa! —exclamó, para luego menear la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación —. Ten hijos para esto…

La mujer suspiró cuando oyó como la ventana del jardín trasero se abría, y siguió atendiendo el tobillo de Mycroft. Tras examinarlo, mientras el chico apretaba los dientes para evitar faltarle al respeto a su señora madre (con nefastas consecuencias para su persona y su escasa vida social), se levantó, con las manos impulsándose en las rodillas. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Voy a ir a por unas tijeras para cortar esas vendas, y te acercaré la pomada anti inflamatoria. No estoy segura de que vaya a ayudar mucho, pero esperemos que no sea nada.

—Realmente, lo que me urge es la bolsa de hielo. Si no me hubierais saltado todos encima como si me estuviera muriendo, quizá habría podido cogerla cuando llegué.

Violet meneó la cabeza, marchándose escaleras arriba hacia el baño.

—Niños...

El móvil de Mycroft vibró dentro de su chaqueta, y lo cogió. Era un mensaje de Anthea.

 _¿Vienes a_ Boujis _? Hoy hay buena música._

_**A** _

Apretó los labios, levantándose del sofá con cuidado. Escribió una respuesta apresurada mientras cojeaba hasta la cocina.

_No puedo, lo siento._

_**M** _

Abrió la puerta del congelador mientras descansaba el pie hinchado sobre las losas frías del suelo de la cocina, sintiendo algo de alivio. Rebuscó entre las bolsas de congelados. Cuando consiguió una bolsa de medio kilo de guisantes, volvió a mirar el móvil.

 _¿Y a_ Haven _?_

_**A** _

Gimió, contrariado mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. Encogió la pierna y dejó el paquete de guisantes sobre su tobillo, siseando cuando el frío hielo del plástico le tocó la piel.

_Tobillo inflamado. Tengo que hacer que baje este fin de semana._ _Nada de moverse._

_**M** _

La respuesta de Anthea no se hizo esperar. Tomó su ordenador de la bolsa, desenterrándolo de debajo de la ropa, y lo abrió en busca de nuevas actualizaciones en las historias que seguía, o de un nuevo capítulo de  _Bones_ que aún no hubiera visto. Mycroft adoraba leer. Era su gran hobby después de la danza, por supuesto. Devoraba cuanto se ponía a su paso, acabando libros de mil páginas en cuestión de pocas horas. Y si a veces no le apetecía nada en concreto y de vez en cuando buscaba distracción en historias sin derechos de autor y libres de ingresos en internet sobre sus personajes favoritos, y algunas resultaban ser un poco subidas de tono... Bueno. Había cosas que la gente simplemente ni debía ni quería saber.

De todas formas, era un adolescente casi adulto, aburrido y de hormonas inestables. Sinceramente, ¿qué esperaban de él? Bastante racional era la mayor parte del día. También podía permitirse sus pequeños momentos de locura.

_Mierda. Te caíste. ¿Cómo demonios te caíste?_

_**A** _

Gruñó, recordando el motivo de su dolorido tobillo hinchado.

_Me distrajeron._

_**M** _

_Vaaaale. Solo hay una cosa capaz de distraer al gran Holmes. Pero dudo que fuera el caso. ¿Qué pasó?_

_**A** _

_Un_ imbécile  _estaba husmeando por la ventana trasera. Olvidé cerrar las cortinas. Le vi y me desconcentré._

_**M** _

_¿Alguien de interés, al menos?_

_**A** _

_Todo lo contrario, más bien._ Je suis un stupide _._

_**M** _

_Ugh. Realmente estás molesto. Francés._

_**A** _

—Mycroft, hijo, deja el móvil un momento. Te vas a quedar sin pulgares, a este ritmo. Seguro que tu amigo puede esperar dos minutos.

No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, y sisear cuando notó los dedos de su madre sobre la parte baja de su tobillo, tratando de no presionar la piel herida y fallando en el intento. Dejó el móvil en el cojín a su lado y cerró los ojos mientras su madre le aplicaba la crema con cuidado sobre a piel inflamada. Mycroft apretaba los dientes, haciendo todo lo posible por no quejarse. Sabía que estaba intentando hacerle el menor daño posible, pero no era sencillo, estando el tobillo tan hinchado y dolorido, así que no le quedó más remedio que aguantar y esperar a que terminara.

A penas notó cuando los dedos dejaron de hacer presión, algo aliviado con el frescor de la crema. La mano de su madre se posó en su cabeza y abrió los ojos, viendo como todo su tobillo brillaba. Colocó la pierna de manera que estuviera cómodo, con el pie suspendido en el aire, y abrió su mochila para alcanzar el libro de filosofía, pensando en comenzar (y terminar) una redacción sobre la obra de Maquiavelo y su filosofía materialista, comparándola con el comunismo propuesto por Marx, escribiendo una justificación a cerca de cual de los dos sistemas ofrecía una opción más sostenible en un mundo moderno a modo de argumento de opinión. Mentiría si dijera que no había disfrutado cada parte de El Príncipe. La forma analítica en la que se traba la manipulación y el hecho de que la justificación sobre lo bueno o malo de las acciones no estuviera en entredicho siempre y cuando se lograra el fin propuesto era cuanto menos curioso.

Por supuesto, Mycroft era más que bueno a la hora de debatir, y era perfectamente capaz de situarse a favor y en contra de cualquiera de las partes si así lo deseaba, encontrando argumentos más que válidos y réplicas para ambas partes si así lo deseaba. no en vano, había sido uno de los alumnos más destacados del club de debate.

Suspiró cuando abrió el libro, solo para asegurarse de que tenía un soporte rígido en el que posar el papel en el que escribiría. Realmente no necesitaba hacer consultas. Recordaba todo lo que había leído de manera increíblemente precisa. Miró su teléfono una última vez, haciendo una mueca. En ese momento podría estar en la discoteca, disfrutando de buena música y bailando, además de catando el mercado. Pero no. En su lugar estaba en casa, haciendo ejercicios de tareas que le llevaría solo un par de horas terminar, y con un tobillo inflamado. Y todo era culpa de una sola persona.

_Maldito Greg Lestrade._

* * *

_This is that original_

_This has no identical_

_You can't hack my digital_

_Future Aboriginal_

_Get up off my genitals_

_I stay on that pinnacle_

_Kill you with my lyricals_

_Call me verbal criminal_

—¡Greg! ¡Greg, tu copa!

— ¡Gracias Sally!

Los cuerpos de la discoteca se movían al ritmo de la música, saltando y retorciéndose. Greg podía ver alguna barrita luminosa moviéndose entre las masas de gente, desplazándose arriba y abajo como las olas de un mar embravecido. El aire estaba cargado con colonia y sudor, y los Balck Eyed Peas marcaban en ritmo, los baffles latiendo con los golpes de los graves como un corazón, haciendo retumbar el suelo y las paredes.

Con la mano en la que sostenía la copa en alto, meneándose de vez en cuando al ritmo de la música, Greg empezó a desplazarse en dirección al otro lado de la pista, donde el resto de sus amigos los esperaban. Una de las chicas que tenía bailando delante chocó con él y, en lugar de disculparse, se pegó a su cuerpo, moviéndose de una manera que Greg dudaba que pudiera clasificarse como baile. Era más un frotamiento. Habría jurado que era rubia, pero bajo aquella luz, bien podía tener el pelo teñido de rosa, que no se habría dado ni cuenta.

_Send you to that clinical_

_Subscribe you some chemicals_

_Audio and visual_

_Can't see me, invisible_

_I'm old school like Biblical_

_Futuristic next level_

_Never on that typical_

_Will I stop?_

_I'll never know_

Se apartó con cuidado, tratando de no parecer desconsiderado, y cuando desapareció, la chica simplemente se pegó a otro y siguió bailando. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, y aprovechó un pasillo abierto entre la multitud para llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Mientras que Anderson estaba bailando y consultando du móvil, Sebastian se movía como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque epiléptico, sufriendo espasmos que pretendían, según creyó entender Greg, imitar alguna clase de baile moderno entre el hip hop y el street-dance. O por lo menos quería creer que era una mala imitación y no un baile real.

Comparado con lo que había visto esa tarde un poco más temprano, aquello parecían los espasmos previos a la muerte de un pato con Rabia. Los movimientos de ese bailarín habían sido tan precisos, tan coordinados... Estaba tan seguro de que era Mycroft Holmes... Y lo peor de todo el asunto, era que no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto.

Siempre había estado cómodo consigo mismo. Se consideraba un tío capaz, en cuanto a relaciones se refería. Nunca había pasado largos periodos de tiempo sin novia o sin un lío que lo mantuviera ocupado, y jamás se había cuestionado su sexualidad. Le gustaban las mujeres. Las cosas blandas y suaves, y una buena delantera captaba su atención, por supuesto. Era limitadamente considerado, pero no era  _ciego_. Era un excelente amante, y tenía una buena colección de miembros de la comunidad femenina ampliamente satisfechas y con buenísimas referencias.

Pero esas mallas...  _Ese baile_.

El año anterior había empezado a cuestionarse si realmente era tan heterosexual como siempre creyó. Había estado fijándose demasiado en los comentarios apreciativos que Donovan hacía sobre otros tíos que no eran Anderson, se había descubierto mirando más de la cuenta a los jugadores de fútbol del Arsenal (y no precisamente para estudiar su técnica), y descubriéndose a sí mismo perplejo ante una pregunta del test que le hicieron para una encuesta sobre sexualidad, todo porque una alumna de psicología estaba buscando participaciones para su trabajo de fin de carrera. Una de las casillas a rellenar preguntaba la orientación sexual del encuestador, y todas las demás versaban en general sobre datos en profundidad sobre las rutinas, el uso de seguridad y el nivel de comodidad con el acto en sí, así como la frecuencia y los cambios de pareja. Greg había rellenado su formulario casi de los primeros, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo al terminar, y por pura curiosidad, terminó leyendo el de las demás opciones del espectro. Estaba tan enfrascado en su lectura en profundidad de las preguntas, tomándose muy en serio cada una de ellas, que la profesora que revisaba que todo estuviera en orden le preguntó si le ocurría algo.

Greg no había sabido exactamente a quién acudir, con quién hablar sobre el tema. Sus amigos eran quizás los menos indicados. No tenía suficiente confianza con ninguno de ellos como para arriesgarse a exponer sus dudas y ser juzgado y lo último que había querido era quedarse solo, así que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Y el forzarse a actuar como siempre, solo había hecho que se sintiera más y más confuso. ¿Realmente le interesaba ese jugador con un culo espectacular y brazos como piernas, o solo era envidia mezclada con admiración? Tal vez solo estaba pasando por una época en la que necesitaba experimentar, y aquello solo era un paso más. Si lo probaba una vez, eso no le convertía automáticamente en gay, ¿cierto? Y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que las mujeres seguían gustándole. Bicurioso, ¿entonces? ¿O simplemente bisexual con mayor preferencia por las mujeres? ¿Era eso si quiera posible? ¿Desarrollar una preferencia por ambos, pero uno con mayor frecuencia e intensidad que el otro?

Su historial de internet (oculto solo por la vigilancia de sus padres, por supuesto), había pasado de ser mayormente porno, a ser páginas de investigación y muchas de ellas, pertenecientes a asociaciones de la comunidad LGTB centradas en la explicación de los espectros de la sexualidad humana.

Greg, por aquel entonces, se había encontrado a sí mismo enfrentado en auténticas discusiones consigo mismo cuando determinados pensamientos acudían a su mente. Aunque era visto como alguien "fuera de la ley", en el fondo le gustaba ser considerado y le molestaban los abusones. Fuera cual fuera el motivo del abuso, una persona no tenía derecho a dañar a otra de cualquier forma solo por ser diferente. Una vez le saltó los dientes a un estudiante un año mayor solo por insultar a un chico de su curso por ser transexual, y amenazarle muy explícitamente. Acabó en el despacho del director, y limpiando graffitis de las paredes del centro durante un mes, además de ser castigado por sus padres en casa. Otra vez había golpeado a un tipo en una discoteca que trató de obligar a una chica borracha y muy drogada a dejar que se la follara en los baños. La siguiente pelea fue por una chica insultando a otra. Al parecer una había roto con la otra, y la que estaba gritando llevaba maltratando a la otra todos los meses que habían estado saliendo, impidiendo que se vistiera como quería o que hablara con nadie que no fuera ella. Si no la pegó, fue porque los modales arraigados se lo impidieron. Pero le anduvo cerca.

No estaba orgulloso de usar la fuerza como método de resolver conflictos, pero prefería eso que quedarse de brazos cruzados.

El problema real había sido cuando él mismo era su propio enemigo social. Cuando los pensamientos horribles que nunca creyó tener invadían su mente, sentía vergüenza y repulsión hacia sí mismo por siquiera pensar de esa manera que siempre odió. Era como el pez mordiéndose la cola. Un conflicto infinito, interminable. ¿Y qué, si también le gustaban los tíos? ¿Hacía eso alguna diferencia en lo que él era? ¿Le hacía mejor? ¿Le hacía peor? ¿Qué importaba lo que pensaran los demás? Se suponía que hacía gala abiertamente de que justo eso, la opinión ajena, no le importaba en absoluto. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Siendo completamente sinceros, había momentos en que simplemente tenía ganas de mandarlo todo al carajo. A veces simplemente tenía ganas de responder a las pullas de sus "amigos" solo por ver su reacción. Por sentirse liberado, de alguna manera. Pero el miedo a la soledad acababa ganando, y finalmente no dijo nada.

Y así, la confusión fue haciéndose más y más grande. Hasta que, por fin, había aceptado que los chicos sí le gustaban. igual que le gustaban las chicas. Aunque que lo hubiera aceptado no significaba que lo hubiera hecho de dominio público. quizá en unos meses, cuando entrara por fin en la universidad, todo sería distinto.

Estaba seguro de que la pelota le estallaría en la cara tarde o temprano. Y el chico de las mallas  _akka_  supuesto-Mycroft-Holmes, no estaba ayudando en absoluto a contenerlo.

— ¡Ey, Leslelo! —la estridente voz de Sebastian le sacó de su ensoñación, y descubrió que hacía rato que había soltado su copa. Él la estaba sosteniendo en su lugar, junto con la de él. Alargó el brazo y se la tendió — ¡Esto es una fiesta, no el aula de castigo! Sonríe un poco, tío.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y vio a Anderson a su lado, despegado del teléfono.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces mareado.

Greg asintió, agitando la cabeza para despejarse, quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano.

— Sí, sí. lo siento tíos. Estaba pensando.

—Buuuu, que peligro tiene eso... —se quejó Sebastian, que seguía moviéndose espasmódicamente.

No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante eso. Wilkes era simplemente un caso perdido.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, rígido por la cera, y dio un sorbo a su copa. reprimió una mueca de asco. Sabía a rayos, pero debía ser cosa suya.

— Voy a bailar un rato. Sally vendrá ahora —anunció, gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la música. Tomando aire, terminó su copa de un trago antes de tener el vaso vacío a Anderson y sonreír con suficiencia —. Deséame suerte.

Se despeinó un poco más con las manos, se atusó los pantalones, estiró de la camiseta para recolocarla, y saltó hasta la pista de baile, meneándose al ritmo. ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que sabía bailar. Nadie allí parecía tener más idea que él, y sin embargo nadie les maltrataba por ello.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como le hormigueaban las puntas de los dedos y como todo su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, presa de la música. Eso era lo que hacía mágicas las noches de los viernes. La libertad y el descanso, la locura desatada de estar pasándoselo bien y no ser consciente de la hora ni que le importara. El poder desplegar sus encantos en un ejercicio se seducción que le encantaba y que requería de cada gramo de su mejor estrategia, de cada centímetro de su concentración para la caza. Greg  _amaba_  flirtear. Casi podía decir que le gustaba mucho más que el sexo en sí. Ella movió sus caderas de una manera que hizo que el estómago de Greg se contrajera, y movió la cabeza en respuesta, acercándose un poco más para bailar con ella. Quizá no era el único allí que estaba de caza. Y a ella parecía gustarle lo que veía. No podía decir que los tejanos negros y la camiseta de Green Day fueran algo memorable, pero no era lo peor que había llevado a una discoteca.

Una chica de cabello oscuro con un top holgado y corto que dejaba su ombligo y su tonificado estómago al descubierto, vestida en unos  _leggins_  y con un pañuelo azul colgando de la cintura, se acercó a él en lña oscuridad. Sus pulseras y el colgante que llevaba se agitaban cuando saltaba, y se estaba riendo. Era una risa muy bonita de ver, y Greg se preguntó cómo sonaría.

No supo cuantas canciones habían pasado, hasta que volvió a mirarla con un flash de foco blanco, y la vio moverse de una manera que le recordó al chico del ballet. Con una elasticidad que la hizo parecer de goma, bajo las luces de colores.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, repentinamente mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Sentía que todo el suelo se movía, y por un momento pensó que se había pasado con las copas. Pero eso era imposible, porque solo había tomado una. Estaba muy seguro de ello.

Quizá estaba en mal estado... quizá por eso le había sabido a rayos. Quizá simplemente es que se estaba poniendo enfermo. La chica que había estado bailando con él se le acercó y le puso la mano en la frente, esquivando al tumulto. luego le rodeó el cuerpo con un brazo y lo ayudó a salir de la masa de gente saltando. Greg la siguió por inercia, sintiéndose cada vez más y más mareado, intentando por todos los medios no vomitar. O al menos, no hacerlo hasta que estuvieran en la calle.

En cuanto dejaron atrás el ruido de la discoteca y el aire fresco de la calle le golpeó, se sintió a sí mismo doblarse. Se apoyó contra un coche mientras una arcada le sobrevenía, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que vomitar mientras seguía notando que se le iba la cabeza. En algún momento, se quedó sin nada en el estómago, y empezó a sentir una muy molesta presión en la cabeza cuando las arcadas le atacaban y no podía seguir vomitando.

Fue vagamente consciente del segurata de la puerta pidiéndoles que se apartaran un poco de la entrada, y de la chica preguntándole si quería que llamara un taxi.

Greg se dejó caer hasta el suelo y se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, con la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras el mundo entero daba vueltas. Se obligó a respirar por la nariz y expirar por la boca, cerrando los ojos en un intento por reducir el mareo. La mano de la chica estaba sobre su espalda, frotándole los hombros con cuidado.

— Estoy bien —graznó, con la voz tomada.

— Ajá. Pero en casa estarás mejor, créeme.

No fue capaz de replicar, porque otra arcada le subió desde el estómago a la garganta, y se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

El taxi se detuvo delante de él, y la chica le ayudó a subir al asiento trasero, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad mientras murmuraba la dirección al conductor del taxi. El hombre lo observaba desde el retrovisor, preocupado por la integridad de su automóvil, y se apresuró a abrir la ventanilla de su lado para que tuviera ventilación y un lugar a través del cual vomitar si lo necesitaba, sin que su tapicería sufriera por ello.

Pero en realidad, más calmado por el aire fresco y las vomitonas, Greg cerró los ojos y entró en un estado de suave sueño tranquilo. Cuando despertó, el taxista le había dejado delante de la puerta de su casa. Había bajado, abierto la puerta del conductor y desabrochado su cinturón.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, chico?

El que greg ni asintiera ni negara fue suficiente para que el hombre se pasara uno de sus brazos por el cuello, y lo arrastrara hasta la puerta de su casa.

Greg agradecería al día siguiente, que no fuera ni la una de la mañana cuando eso pasó.

 


	3. New Americana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Americana — Halsey

Cuando despertó por la mañana, le dolía la cabeza com si le hubieran arreado con una pala. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la resaca más inmerecida que había tenido nunca.

Inmerecida, porque ni siquiera se había llegado a terminar una copa decente. Al menos, no que él recordara.

Gruñó cuando detectó por fin el horrible sonido de una vibración debajo de su almohada. Si no se encontrara tan mal, lo habría dejado estar y habría seguido durmiendo, pero le molestaba demasiado como para que pudiera ignorarlo. Cada golpeteo era como un tambor resonándole en la cabeza, una y otra vez.

Con los ojos legañosos, rebuscó bajo la almohada hasta sentir el tacto frío del teléfono. Lo empujó hasta poder verlo, y cerró los ojos ante el brillo repentino de la pantalla. Gracias a Dios, la vibración se detuvo, y suspiró. Abrió los ojos lentamente, maldiciendo, y se concentró en enfocar la mirada En la pantalla había un mensaje de un número desconocido. No le habría dado la menor importancia en otras circunstancias, pero por alguna razón, decidió que era buena idea leerlo.

El número no le sonaba de nada, aunque francamente, no estaba en condiciones de recordar grandes acontecimientos en ese momento. El mensaje, sin embargo, le hizo despertar repentinamente de su sopor.

_Hola. Soy la chica que te llevó al taxi ayer. No te acordarás de mí, pero quería asegurarme de que estás bien._

**A**

Luego había otro mensaje, más abajo.

_Vamos juntos a matemáticas. Soy Anthea, por cierto._

**A**

Greg parpadeó, recordando vagamente haber visto a una chica llamada Anthea en su clase de Matemáticas alguna vez. ¿Le habría tirado los trastos? Muy probablemente lo había hecho. Genial.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla de notificaciones, realmente sorprendido ante la ingente cantidad de ellos que tenía pendientes por leer. La mayoría eran de Sally, había dos de Anderson y una llamada perdida de Sebastian.

(1) **Lamada perdida** de Seb W. 01:30 am

(01:10 am) _¿Dónde estás? -_ _ **S**_

(01:15 am) _En serio Greg -_ _ **S**_

(01:21 am) _No tiene ni puta gracia -_ _ **S**_

(01:25 am) _Contesta -_ _ **S**_

(01:31 am) _Al menos cuelga si estás follando -_ _ **S**_

(01:31 am) _Sally me tiene hasta los huevos. ¿Dónde coño estás? -_ _ **A**_

(01:32 am) _¿Estás bien? No te vemos -_ _ **S**_

(01:40 am) _Seb está pedo. Nos lo llevamos a casa_ - **S**

(01:54 am) _Tío, llama_ - _ **A**_

(02:04 am) _Acabo de llamar a tu madre. -_ _ **S**_

(02:10 am) _Llámame en cuanto despiertes -_ _ **S**_

—Joder...

Deslizó los dedos para marcar el código de desbloqueo, y se apresuró a abrir el primer mensaje, el del número desconocido.

_¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?_

_**G** _

El mensaje no había sido recibido muy temprano, por lo que con un poco de suerte, quizá pillaba a la chica despierta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

_Averigüé tu pin y te dejé un mensaje. Simple_

_**A** _

Greg arqueó una ceja. Averiguar el pin de alguien no es fácil ni simple. Y mucho menos recomendable era darle a alguien que no conoces (por mi compañero de clase que sea), tu numero de teléfono enviándole un mensaje, después de dejarle en un taxi camino a casa porque tenía colocón.

_¿Supongo que debería darte las gracias?_

_**G** _

_Sería lo propio. Aunque no las esperaba._

_**A** _

Miró el mensaje y no pudo evitar soltar una risita... cosa de la que se arrepintió tremendamente, pues su dolor de cabeza aumentó.

_A riesgo de parecer estúpido... ¿Tienes idea de qué pasó?_

_**G** _

Se incorporó en la cama, viendo el reloj digital de la mesilla. Pasaban de las diez de la mañana, y sentía como si solo hubiera dormido cinco minutos. Se frotó la cara con las manos, dejando el móvil sobre el colchón a su lado. Por más que intentara recordar, lo más que podía traer de vuelta era estar bailando en la pista, y estar vomitando. Más allá de eso, a su madre enfadada y poco más. Aunque eso podría haber sido cualquier otro día, realmente.

Se levantó para lavarse los dientes y poder ducharse. Quizá eso le refrescaría y se sentiría un poco mejor.

Ciertamente, cualquier cosa que le sacara ese horrible sabor de la boca sería bienvenida.

Se arrastró hasta el baño silenciosamente, tratando de no despertar a sus padres, y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Cuando se miró al espejo dio un respingo. Parecía un yonki.

Tenía el labio inferior mordido e inflamado, la cara pálida como una sábana y ojeras bajo los ojos. Se veía casi como se sentía. Como la mierda.

Se desnudó rápidamente y se metió en la ducha, asegurándose de que el agua fresca le mojara la cabeza y la cara. El frío ayudó un poco a bajar el dolor y a hacer que se sintiera más despejado, pero después de frotarse con la esponja a conciencia varias veces, se apresuró a envolverse en el albornoz, muerto de frío y con la piel de gallina. Había estado más de diez minutos bajo el agua, solo por el placer del frío sobre su cabeza, aliviando el golpeteo, haciendo gárgaras de vez en cuando para enjuagar la boca seca.

Acto seguido se lavó los dientes y, no contento con eso, se hizo el enjuage bucal. Cuando todo le sabía a menta, apagó las luces y volvió despacio a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El móvil brillaba con un nuevo mensaje, y se acercó para verlo, con el ceño fruncido. Si Anthea sabía lo que había pasado, al menos se lo podía decir. Al fin y al cabo, le metió en un taxi y se tomó la molestia de descubrir su número de teléfono.

_Creí que eras uno de esos de las pastillas_

_**A** _

_Pero por lo que me dices, creo que te las metieron en la bebida_

_**A** _

_Por cómo te dejó, parecía Éxtasis_

_**A** _

_Aunque podría ser cualquier cosa. Mejor ve al hospital en cuanto te sientas con fuerzas_

_**A** _

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, rebotando mientras alzaba la mirada del móvil. Lo dejó caer sobre la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara, maldiciendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Éxtasis.

_Joder._

_Joder._

* * *

La llamada a Sally fue la más breve que había hecho jamás. Lo único que alcanzó a decirle fue que estaba bien, en casa, y que le enviaría un mensaje con los detalles más tarde. Sally tuvo que aceptarlo cuando escuchó los gritos enfadados de su padre. Greg estaba de pie frente a la puerta de casa, recibiendo el chaparrón de sus padres.

— ¡Llegaste inconsciente a casa, Greg! ¡El taxista tuvo que arrastrarte hasta la puerta!

Su padre estaba furioso. Mucho más que su madre.

El Señor Lestrade nunca había aprobado las compañías de su hijo y había hecho las mil y unas para convencerle de dejarlo y buscarse a alguien más conveniente. Siempre se había preocupado por la imagen que debían dar, y pretendía que se juntara con la élite social. Lo llevaba a un colegio caro de niños pijos donde la media de ingreso por padre era más de lo que ninguno de los Lestrade cobraba al mes. Greg no conocía a nadie salvo Sally en ese colegio que mereciera un mínimo de su atención. Si se había juntado con Sebastian, había sido porque sabía que su padre lo despreciaría, aún a pesar de tener todo el dinero que tenía.

Los padres de Sebastian eran ricos. Muy ricos. El mismo Sebastian era ya más rico de lo que Greg podía si quiera imaginar ser algún día. A veces Greg y Sally se preguntaban por qué demonios estaba en un centro como ese si su clase solía estar en escuelas como Eton. Internados donde los ricachones aparcaban a sus hijos como si fueran Rolls Roice ultimo modelo hasta que los mandaban a la universidad.

Supusieron que los múltiples suspensos tenían algo que ver con eso.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no tomé nada...

—¡La droga no llegó sola a tu copa! Probablemente la pusiera esa Sally Donovan con la que tanto vas. O tal vez fue cosa del niño Wilkes... Seguro que sus padres estarán encantados de saber lo que su hijo anda haciendo extracurricularmente.

—Arthur...

La señora Lestrade era normalmente la más razonable de los dos. Normalmente. Había, por supuesto, momentos en los que el capón se lo llevaba de la mano de su madre. Greg era hijo único, y eso había hecho que todos sus esfuerzos se concentraran en hacer de él el hijo perfecto. Greg pensaba que ambos estaban obsesionados con que su hijo fuera su proyecto perfecto de niño de alta sociedad. Y Greg estaba muy cansado de tener que fingir que era alguien entre todas esas personas que le miraban por encima del hombro. Se avergonzaba de no tener el dinero que hacía falta para ir a fiestas, para ir de viaje y ver todos los lugares que siempre quiso ver y de los que sus compañeros hablaban como si fueran todos los días en avión privado. No le extrañaría, de todas formas. Que todos supieran que si estaba en ese colegio era porque sus padres trabajaban como locos y estaban obsesionados con su educación. Greg tenía que ser perfecto, un muñeco. Su prototipo de ser humano.

Por lo menos le habían dejado escoger su carrera... que por algún milagro entraba dentro de aquellas que le estaban permitidas. Nunca hubieran dejado que entrara en Bellas Artes, por ejemplo. Aunque lo había contemplado.

—Arthur. Escúchame un momento. Gregory nunca se drogaría de manera consciente. Estas cosas suceden a veces, aunque ha sido una muy desafortunada. Además, Greg tendrá más cuidado la próxima vez que salga, ¿verdad? — añadió su madre, arqueando una ceja en su dirección. Greg bufó y se cruzó de brazos, pasándose una mano por la cara.

El Señor Lestrade tomó aire y respiró profundamente. Le habían llevado al hospital esa mañana, sin decir una palabra salvo preguntar si estaba bien. Le habían hecho un examen médico y tras sacarle sangre para un análisis, le dijeron que debía reposar y evitar el alcohol por un tiempo. Al parecer no tenía nada demasiado grave y su estado se debía a que la mezcla del alcohol con la droga.

—Eso no significa que siga enfadado contigo, Greg —dijo su padre finalmente, algo más calmado. De todas formas, seguía alterado, y él podía verlo tras esa capa de aparente tranquilidad —. Quedan dos semanas para los últimos exámenes. Quiero que te apliques. No vas a salir hasta que terminen. Nada de discotecas, nada de estar fuera hasta la una de la madrugada. Te quiero aquí antes de las once todos los días. Si no, trabajarás conmigo en la oficina durante el verano.

Greg se enderezó de golpe, con el ceño fruncido, incrédulo.

— ¿Qué? Solo necesito una media de tres A para entrar en la Brunel, y tengo tres y un A+...

— _Todo_ el verano, Gregory. Es mi última palabra.

* * *

_We are the new Americana_   
_High on legal marihuana_   
_Raised on Biggie and Nirvana_   
_We are the new Americana_

Los esquemas de historia ante él se estaban haciendo más y más aburridos conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero la música lo ayudaba a relajarse. Lo único que le estaba poniendo de los nervios era que debería estar preparando los ensayos de danza. Empezando a preparar los pasos y las canciones, mirar coreografías... o tendría que estar, por lo menos, tomando el aire con Anthea, investigando universidades y... y tomando unas copas. Las necesitaba.

Y, gracias a Lestrade, no iba a tener ni lo uno ni lo otro.

_Young James Dean, some say he looks just like his father,_   
_But he could never love somebody's daughter._   
_Football team loved more than just the game_   
_So he vowed to be his husband at the altar._

—Maldita sea.

Tiró los cascos sobre la cama y empujó la silla para rodar hasta la mesa donde tenía el teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de Athea.

_El lunes tengo que contarte algo_

**_A_ **

Chasqueó la lengua.

_¿Por qué no ahora?_

**_MH_ **

_Muy largo de contar_

**_A_ **

_Y quiero ver tu cara_

**_A_ **

_Eres una reina del drama._

**_MH_ **

Dejó el teléfono de nuevo en su cama y se levantó de la silla, cojeando sobre el pie bueno hasta la estantería de su habitación para coger el portátil y leer un poco. Tenía a medias una historia realmente buena y realmente larga sobre _Star Trek_ , y quería terminarla. 56 capítulos y 109,060 palabras era un milagro del cielo. Y no podía dejar de fascinarse con lo bien escrita que estaba, lo hilado del contenido... Parecía profesional. Mycroft _quería_ que fuera algo publicado. Aunque, por el tipo de escenas que había de vez en cuando, dudaba que alguna editorial lo acogiera de buenas a primeras. Pero es que era _tan perfecto_... Era la primera vez que se molestaba en leer despacio solo por el placer de disfrutar de la lectura y regodearse en ella, sin querer que terminara jamás.

Incluso él tenía sus pasatiempos más nerds. Y aunque no pudiera hacer gala de ello públicamente, eso no significaba que le gustaran menos.

Ni por asomo.

_We know very well who we are, so we hold it down when summer starts._   
_What kind of dough have you been spending?_   
_What kind of bubblegum have you been blowing lately?_

Estaba tan inmerso en la música y la lectura que, aún sin los cascos puestos y de cara a la puerta, no vio a su hermano hasta que lo tuvo asomándose por encima de la pantalla del ordenador, sus salvajes rizos negros tapándole la vista.

—"Nos... atacan los... Kli-ng-on"... ¿Qué es un Klingon? ¿Es uno de esos aliens que te gusta leer en internet o es algo sexual?

—¡SHERLOCK!

Su corazón se detuvo y dio un bote, cerrando el portátil casi en un acto instintivo, tratando de proteger el texto en la pantalla de la vista de su endiablado hermano menor. Éste se había dejado caer de culo sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y su parche de pirata levantado en la frente. Cuando sonrió con suficiencia, el agujero entre sus paletas se hizo presente, y dio un respingo. _Barbaroja_ fue el siguiente invitado inesperado en el guateque en que se había convertido su cama. Al menos el perro entendía que allí tres eran multitud y se hizo una bola en una esquina, con la cabeza apoyada en su rodilla, soltando un suspiro. El perro alzó los ojos para mirarle, desviando la mirada un momento hacia Sherlock para devolverla a él.

Parecía querer decir algo como _"No puedo más. Es un torbellino. Ayuda"._

Mycroft le entendía perfectamente.

—Tengo doce años, Fatcroft. El "sexo" no me alarma.

El hecho de que dibujara las comillas con los dedos y le llamara "Fatcroft" no era, en absoluto, un indicativo claro de su escasa madurez.

Para nada.

—Es "Mycroft", _William_. Muy sencillo —indicó, dando por perdido su tiempo de lectura, dejando el portátil a salvo, cerrado y bajo su almohada —. Y no, no es algo sexual, para tu información.

Sherlock hizo un mohín de decepción y empezó a balancearse sobre sí mismo.

—No has salido.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy observador.

—Y... ¿no vas a salir?

La ceja que arqueó en su dirección hizo que Sherlock se removiera, incómodo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, solo por el placer de que su hermano tuviera que pedir algo. Sherlock, no obstante, sabía jugar el juego, y Mycroft odiaba esperar demasiado, sobre todo cuando era interrumpido de esa manera —Ah. Por supuesto. Quieres jugar.

Sherlock trató de mantener cara de póker, pero los labios apretados y las mejillas sonrosadas le delataron.

—No sé si te has percatado, querido hermano, pero no hay mucha gente en mi cuarto. Así no se puede jugar.

—Hay toda la gente que necesitamos en este cuarto —murmuró.

—¿A dos? No es muy entretenido, sobre todo porque yo soy el listo de los dos.

La cara de Sherlock no tenía precio en ese momento. Ojalá hubiera podido hacerle una foto.

—¡El listo soy yo!

No pudo evitar sonreír, sacando el portátil y entrando en Facebook, preparando varias pestañas con gente al azar para empezar a jugar.

—El listo soy yo. Además de que soy más sutil. Se te ha notado a la legua que venías para eso. No llevabas el parche, no has hecho menciones despectivas a que estuviera leyendo "esa cosa de aliens" como te gusta hacer, y solo me has llamado "Fatcroft" una vez, y sin rechistar ante la corrección y el _William_. Evidentes signos de tratar de mantener una conversación cordial sin que se note... aunque fallidos, por supuesto. Probablemente has roto uno de los platos de mamá, y te ha castigado a tu cuarto. De ahí el parche levantado y _Barbarroja_. Además, debes estar mortalmente aburrido para venir hasta _mi cuarto_ por voluntad propia. A mamá no le gusta jugar a esto.

Sherlock hinchó los carrillos, desviando la mirada.

—Solo fue una taza de café. De las del tío Rudy. Las odia, no sé por qué se enfada —masculló —. Aunque tal vez no habría tenido que subir hasta tu cuarto si no te hubieras torcido el pie. Eso es inusual. Nunca te caes. Sé que te distrajiste, el con qué es lo que me ha llevado más tiempo. Anthea no ha venido a casa, lo que significa que estás _realmente_ molesto por el pie. Así que es un fallo personal que no te puedes permitir y... oh.

Mycroft arqueó las cejas, parpadeando. Estaba, en el fondo, muy orgulloso de que su trabajo con su hermano estuviera dando sus frutos, y verlo en acción siempre era una maravilla (aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta). Sherlock recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, su pie vendado, y después le miró a la cara. Su expresión de mofa fue algo que hizo que el corazón de Mycroft se acelerara ante la situación. Como si Sherlock no tuviera ya suficiente material para hacer mofas de él. No necesitaba que le dieran cuerda.

—No te creía de ese tipo de personas, _Mike_.

—Sherlock...

—..."El amor no es una ventaja" y " Nadie me interesa"... ¡La hipocresía...!

—... _Sherlock_...

—¡Los _sentimientos_! ¿Quién es? ¿Alguien que conozca? Oh, que desagradable. No quiero ni imaginar cuando... los _besos_... y todas esas _babas_ y luego los...

— _¡Sherlock! —_ gruñó, urgiendo a taparle la boca con las manos y amenazándole muy seriamente con la mirada por si se atrevía a sacar la lengua y chuparla para que le soltara —. Si no vas a jugar en serio, sal de mi cuarto. _Ahora_.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y relajó los hombros. Mycroft tomó la señal como rendición y sacó las manos, volviendo a coger el portátil.

—Aguafiestas.


	4. Youngblood

**Youngblood — Greenday**

 

El último día de los  _A level_ , Mycroft salió de clase y se tumbó en los jardines del colegio, disfrutando del sol. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos tras la cabeza casi ronroneando por el gusto del calor en la piel, bajo y fuera de la ropa.

Había cursado los exámenes de Matemáticas, Historia, Sociología y su último, esa misma mañana, había sido el de Psicología. Ahora, finalmente, podía dedicarse a la última representación de la academia de ballet.  _El Sueño de una noche de verano_  se representaba una semana después del final de sus exámenes, y estaba deseando poder empezar con los ensayos usando los trajes. Primero porque era mucho mejor practicar llevando la ropa del estreno para acostumbrarse a ella, y también porque tenía que admitir que Diana siempre se hacía cargo de la escenografía y los disfraces, y conseguía muy buenas piezas.

El sonido de algo caer a su lado hizo que abriera un ojo un momento antes de cerrarlo. Sonrió.

—Hola, Anthea.

—Hola, pecoso —suspiró ella, sentándose en la hierba y dejándose caer junto a él —. Por qué la vida es tan complicada.

Mycroft no pudo hacer más que reír.

— ¿Economía ha sido muy duro?

—Creo que Albert ha estado a punto de arrancarse todo el pelo.

Mycroft giró la cabeza para mirarla, frunciendo los ojos.

—¿Albert no es el que se quedó toda la semana encerrado en su cuarto estudiando?

Ella asintió, buscando un cigarrillo en su bolso, lleno hasta los topes de cosas. Mycroft se la quedó mirando, pensando que para su cumpleaños, le regalaría un bolso más grande.

—Justo ese —con un ruiditio triunfal, sacó un par de cigarrillos, y le tendió uno a Mycroft, que se escurrió, alzando las caderas para rebuscar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Abrió el zippo y se incorporó lo justo para encender la punta y dar una calada. Lo cerró con un golpe de la mano y se lo guardó de nuevo. Anthea gruñó —. Tengo que comprarme mecheros decentes.

Mycroft se rió de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, cuando vio como tiraba el encendedor al suelo, frustrada.

—Ven, anda.

Anthea suspiró y cogió el cigarrillo con los labios, acercándose hasta que la punta tocó el de Mycroft, brillando encendido. Mycroft dio una calada al mismo tiempo que su amiga, y el cigarro prendió por fin.

—Eres un maldito vago.

—La culpa es tuya por no haber querido el mechero que iba a comprarte en Madrid aquella vez —se encogió de hombros, volviendo a tumbarse en el césped, cerrando los ojos.

—Seguro que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, disfrutando de la paz, con el ruido de los estudiantes y las quejas por los exámenes de fondo. Al cabo de un rato no demasiado largo, fue Anthea la que habló.

—Esta noche me apetece salir a tomar algo, ¿te apuntas?

Frunció el ceño. La verdad era que le apetecía una barbaridad, pero le había prometido a sus padres que cuidaría de su hermano y de su nuevo amigo. A Mycroft aún le sorprendía que el pequeño chico escocés que se había mudado a la casa de la calle justo detrás de la suya fuera  _amigo_  de Sherlock. Con las extravagancias y extrañas costumbres que tenía, ningún niño le tenía aprecio. Más de una vez había llegado con un ojo morado a casa, y otras tantas había sido llamado al despacho del director por aparecer con ranas muertas o ratones de campo en la mochila que, de alguna manera, se escapaban de su mochila.

—Me toca hacer de niñera, lo siento.

—¿Tu hermano y el niño ese de nuevo? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Mycroft asintió.

—Mi eterno castigo. Aún no entiendo cómo puede haber pasado. Se llevan casi tres años.

Anthea se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dices como si tu hermano realmente tuviera once años. Los Holmes parece que os hayáis comido un viejo.

Tosió, atragantándose con el humo del cigarrillo por la risa. Sí, básicamente ese era uno de los grandes problemas de él y de Sherlock. Hasta que Mycroft aprendió a esconderlo, siempre había sido el alumno más listo de su clase. No le interesaba adelantar cursos como a su hermano, que parecía tan impaciente por hacer cosas de mayores, que no dudó en llamar la atención de sus profesores sobre su inteligencia solo para que le adelantaran un par de años. Aún así, Sherlock no había parecido satisfecho con el cambio, pues quería más. Al menos, no hasta que los Watson se mudaron a la ciudad.

—Yo también te aprecio, querida —sonrió, y cuando se giró para mirarla, vio por encima de su hombro la cara de Greg Lestrade asomar. Se giró rápidamente, cubriéndose la cara con la mochila —. La madre que me...

Anthea frunció el ceño, incorporándose para poder girarse mejor. Fue en ese momento cuando vio lo que Mycroft había visto antes que ella. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma. Mycroft le había contado lo que había pasado con su pie aquel mismo Lunes, y había estado maldiciendo el nombre del pobre Lestrade desde entonces, jurando y perjurando que no quería ni verle el pelo. Ella, no obstante, sabía más que aquello, por supuesto.

No hizo nada, fingió que no se había dado cuenta, pero Greg pareció reconocerla entre la gente, y se apresuró a abrirse paso en su dirección.

Greg y ella no se habían visto desde el día de la discoteca, a pesar de los mensajes. Muchos de los estudiantes, entre los cuales se encontraba ella misma, habían decidido flexibilizar sus horarios de cara a preparar los A-level para estudiar en casa, de modo que no había vuelto a las clases de matemáticas o economía, sabiendo que lo único que harían serían repasos de básicas, cosa que no necesitaba.

Greg, por otro lado...

—¡Eh! Eres Anthea, ¿verdad? La chica de los mensajes —dijo, nada más llegar, jadeando por la carrera.

Se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro, y cuando Anthea alzó las cejas, miró más allá de su hombro, solo para encontrarse con Mycroft Holmes, con el rostro medio cubierto por la mochila, los ojos cerrados, y un cigarrillo entre los labios. Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces, como si estuviera dudando sobre si decir algo o no, y Anthea decidió que ya era el momento de intervenir una vez pasaron dos minutos. Carraspeó para traer su atención de nuevo sobre el asunto que les ocupaba, y vio como la cara de Gregory Lestrade se cubría de un suave rojo.

Como un chico como greg Lestrade, con tejanos rotos, camiseta de Green Day y muñequeras de cuero podía ponerse así y parecer tan inocente y tan vergonzoso era uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad.

—Esto... quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí aquel viernes... Yo… —la cabeza de Greg giró repentinamente, como accionada por un resorte, cuando escuchó como sus "amigos" le llamaban desde la puerta del colegio. Su mirada volvió a ellos de nuevo, y Anthea vio como pasaba de ella a Mycroft, recorriéndole con la mirada un instante antes de bajar la mirada —Esto… Tengo… tengo que irme… Pues eso, gracias.

Anthea arqueó una ceja mientras lo observaba marcharse a la carrera, con la mochila rebotándole a la espalda. El grupito estaba riendo y hablando ruidosamente junto a la puerta, y jalearon cuando Greg se les unió, mirando en su dirección y señalando. Anthea clavó su mirada gris en Anderson, un chico que nunca le había caído especialmente bien, y se aseguró de que le viera mirarla. Entrecerró los ojos y dio una calada al cigarrillo, sin dejar de observarle, hasta que el chico no tuvo más remedio que apartar la mirada, claramente incómodo. Anthea asintió, satisfecha, y cambió su vista a otros lugares más agradables.

—¿Sabes? Quizá ese Lestrade no sea tan capullo como parece.

—Ajá —gruñó Mycroft, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—Tenías que haber visto cómo te miraba. He estado a punto de darle la tarjeta de un hotel —añadió, mirando en dirección a su amigo con el rabillo del ojo... Mycroft apartó la mochila y se medio incorporó para mirar disimuladamente en la dirección en la que Greg Lestrade había desaparecido —. También tiene un culo que te mueres.

Mycroft le tiró la chaqueta y volvió a tumbarse.

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó, sonrojándose.

* * *

—¡SHERLOCK! ¡Deja ese rotulador!

—¡Cállate, Fatcroft!

La suave vocecita conciliadora del otro niño hizo a Anthea sonreír y levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

—Está bien, Mycroft. No me importa.

Vio a Mycroft cerrar las manos en puños alrededor de las manijas de la bandeja que llevaba las cervezas y los bocadillos que iban a comer mientras veían  _RuPaul's All Stars_  en su portátil, la única diversión alternativa que tenían para paliar las horas de cuidar de dos críos de once y trece años respectivamente.

John estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas bajo el cuerpo y acariciando a  _Barbaroja_ , acostado delante de él y meneando la cola mientras masticaba su hueso de cuero. Sherlock estaba arrodillado delante de él, con un rotulador grueso de color negro y, a juzgar por el olor, permanente, pintando el parche corrector que John llevaba en el ojo derecho. El pobre niño Watson parecía tener la paciencia de un santo con Sherlock, que lo arrastraba de aquí para allá y le obligaba a hacer todo tipo de cosas. John, increíblemente, parecía acceder a todo sin rechistar si quiera.

Anthea tenía sus pequeñas teorías al respecto, pero se las estaba guardando para sí. Al menos de momento.

—Mycroft, déjalo estar y ven aquí. Me aburro.

—Eso, Fatcroft. Ve a ocuparte de tus asuntos y déjanos a John y a mi en paz.

—Sherlock —advirtió John, arqueando una ceja en su dirección. Sherlock retiró el bolígrafo un momento antes de proseguir, sacando la lengua como si estuviera muy concentrado.

Anthea se mordió los labios para evitar soltar una risita, y cogió su cerveza mientras pulsaba el play del vídeo.

—Vas a ser un rudo y fiero pirata, John. Hamish, el terror de los mares.

John suspiró, resignado.

— ¿Entonces tú quién se supone que eres?

Sherlock sonrió, guardando el rotulador en su bolsillo del pantalón y poniéndose en pie. Su sombrero de pirata se tambaleó, pero no llegó a caerse. Se subió a la mesa, con los pies descalzos, y  _Barbaroja_  le imitó, empezando a ladrar y a mover la cola, intuyendo que su papel como acompañante había dado comienzo.

— ¡Yo soy el Capitán Sherlock Holmes! ¡El más sanguinario y despiadado saqueador!

Anthea desvió su mirada del show a los niños, observando a John mirar completamente alucinado a Sherlock sobre la pequeña mesa.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser un pirata yo también? —preguntó, aunque no parecía demasiado molesto por su asignación en la pequeña fantasía que Sherlock se había montado.

Sherlock lo miró desde lo alto de la mesa, pensativo, y asintió, mirando al perro.

—Tienes razón,  _Barbaroja_. John Watson, corsario de Su Majestad suena mucho mejor —Sherlock miró al otro niño y sonrió — ¡Un digno adversario para el Capitán Holmes!

El borrón de Sherlock abalanzándose sobre un indefenso John Watson fue lo último que Anthea vio antes de mirar a Mycroft, muy concentrado en el  _lipsync_  de la pantalla. La chica le dio un codazo, y le señaló a los dos niños, enredados y peleando en el suelo del salón, el perro dando vueltas y ladrando, corriendo a su alrededor.

—¿No crees que deberías separarlos?

Mycroft no se molestó en mirar. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Son niños, no pueden hacerse mucho daño.

—Pero...

—Estarán bien. John es grande y fuerte, pero Sherlock es jodidamente ágil. He perdido muchas peleas contra él. Estará bien.

Anthea se rió.

—No es Sherlock quien me preocupa.

Mycroft alzó la mirada de la pantalla, a tiempo de ver a Sherlock a horcajadas sobre John, con su cimitarra de plástico contra su cuello, y  _Barbaroja_  babeando sobre su cara.

— ¡Me rindo, Capitán!

Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió al show, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

—John está bien —aseguró, y arqueó las cejas al ver el movimiento de la mujer en la pantalla —. Auch.

—Oh, sí. Eso siempre duele verlo —concedió Anthea, sin quitar ojo —. Tatiana me tiene sexualmente confusa, ya te lo digo.

—Somos dos.

Sherlock alzó la mirada y sonrió en dirección a Mycroft.

— ¡A Mycroft le gustan los chicos!

—SHERLOCK

La reprimenda al unísono llegó por parte tanto de John como de Mycroft, que miraron a Sherlock completamente escandalizados. Sherlock parpadeó, mirando a John con la expresión más infantil que pudo reunir.

— ¿Qué pasó?

John carraspeó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sherlock, no está bien decir esas cosas en voz alta sin permiso.

—Ah.

Sherlock tiró de John hacia arriba y lo arrastró al jardín.

— ¡Vamos, John!

Anthea sonrió, mirando como se iban por la ventana del salón hacia el jardín.

—Estos dos van a acabar juntos cuando crezcan, ya verás —Mycroft miró a Anthea como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca—. En serio, ¿has visto como mira John a tu hermano?

Mycroft arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Debería preocuparme por su virtud?

Anthea no pudo evitar reírse.

—No, no... al menos no aún. Son solo críos, Mycroft. Relájate un poco —sonrió, bebiendo más cerveza —. Mejor si pensamos en qué vas a hacer respeto a Lestrade, ¿no?

El chico bufó, cargando el siguiente vídeo. No quería tener nada que ver con Gregory Lestrade. Solo quería disfrutar del final de sus exámenes, del futuro que tenía por delante. De la nueva vida que le esperaba fuera del instituto. De una tarde con su mejor amiga.

De un buen día, en resumen.

Greg Lestrade no tenía cabida en esa felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
